Such an arrangement includes a printing device which is normally referred to as a printer. A picture is here produced on a light or photo sensitive material, whereby the light or photo sensitive material is transported in the form of a section severed from a roller and by way of a conveyor band in the field of activity of the printer. In the field of activity of the printer, the negative is then projected onto the light sensitive material and after the exposure forwarded to a material processing device wherein the exposed light sensitive material can be developed.
In conventional arrangements of this type, normally the light or photo sensitive material was either processed as a continuous band or the printer and the material processing device or the developing station were positioned in series for the processing of individual prints.
In order to achieve a more compact apparatus, the printer in the conventional arrangement was preferably oriented at a right angle to the developing station, whereby individual prints are forwarded by way of a pivotable arrangement from the conveying plane of the printer to the conveying plane of the developing device. However, the conventional arrangement has the problem that the forwarding device must be pivoted through the exposure path of the printer, so that a larger pause is created, since exposure is not possible during the pivoting to and fro. Furthermore, the device of this generic type which is used for the transporting of the print, requires a relatively large amount of space and increases the size of the generic arrangement in a vertical direction.